


A God's delima

by Lillipad_Harlee



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A new world, Creation, Destruction, Friendship, Gods, Hurt, I'll add tags as I go along, Immortality, Imprisonment, Loss, Love, M/M, Memory Loss, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Murder, Obsession, Pain, Star Gazing, Stone Prison, Undertale AU, deal making, humans and monsters - Freeform, two halves of one whole, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillipad_Harlee/pseuds/Lillipad_Harlee
Summary: In the beginning, there was just Error and Ink. Then the creation of the first world was made and things suddenly became a lot more complicated. One thing that remains the same? Error's need to be with his other half, no matter what.
Relationships: Error/Ink
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	1. Creation

**Author's Note:**

> This is just going to be a little 100 (around) word per chapter drabble thing.  
> It's mostly going to be dialogue with very few descriptor words. And most of the talk is going to be Error.  
> Error will be talking in bold. Ink will be talking in italics.

**"So, this is your 'bright' new world. Your mind is such a wonder to have come up with this.**

  


**"Famine. Death. Plague. Misery.**

  


**"Is this truly what you wanted? Are you satisfied? entertained?**

  


**"No?**

  


**"Well then, I guess I'll leave you to it. I'll return someday for this place. After all, every game has an end. I will be feared by your people, even though I'm bringing the mercy they ask you for.**

  


**"I'll see you and these creatures in a few millennium, Ink."**

  


_ "I guess they'll see you then, Error!" _


	2. Warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Error speaks in bold. Ink speaks in italics.

**"The livelihood of your people is poor, but you don't care. Humans and Monsters. Parents and children. They all beg and cry, their pleas for mercy falling on your deaf ears.**

**"How can you do nothing? Does their suffering really entertain you more than actively helping them to make things better ever would?**

**"I guess I shouldn't complain so much… I'm not doing anything either.**

**"Don't think my lack of action now will last forever though. There is only so long I will listen to their unhappy voices.**

**"Brace yourself, Ink."**

_ "Ha ha! _

_ "Don't be so dramatic, Error." _


	3. despair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Error speaks in bold.

**"...**

**"You've.. given yourself a form…**

**"Was watching from afar not good enough? Did you really need to be there? Why? To see the blood, puke, and dust up close?**

**"You're sick, Ink. We've known this for quite some time, but it has never been more apparent than now with the making of your new toys.**

**"Please, Ink, I want things to go back to the way it used to be. Just you and me. Don't make me do something drastic to make this end. Why must you allow this to continue?**

**"Ink, come back to me. Leave these poor creatures be. Don't I last longer than them with my immortality?"**


	4. Physical Form

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Error speaks in bold.
> 
> *Action*

**"Oh Stars, Ink. The lengths you make me go through. This is… horrible. It's all even more revolting now that I'm actually here.**

**"The smells. The sounds. The sights."**

***Retches.***

**"Don't be far away. I need to find you soon. I don't know how much more of this I can take. How do you do this?**

**"Day in. Day out. Talking. Touching. Breathing. Eating. Bathing.**

**"How are there so many creatures? How have they lasted so long in this atrocious state of being?**

**"Questions to be pondered in the safety of our realm.**

**"Come on, Ink. Where are you? I just want to go home…"**


	5. Losing You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Error speaks in bold

**"You've really been everywhere in this place that you could go. You've seen it all, so why are you still here? You have nothing new here. Don't I always give you new?**

**"This place is all the same. A lot of your people everywhere, bustling about without a clue in their world.**

**"You've double-crossed and triple-crossed your path. Even to the places where there is nothing.**

**"Why? Do they really hold such interests to you? Am I not enough?**

**"… are-are they really taking you away from me…?**

**"How dare they."**


	6. Killing Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Error speaks in bold.

**"You love them so** **_so_ ** **much, right? Then where are you?! Are you still ignoring their cries even now?**

**"Well, I did tell you that this game would come to an end, guess I just have to get rid of your play pieces sooner than planned.**

**"You can't stay here. You can't remain hidden from me! I won't let you. I** **_can't_ ** **let you leave me all alone…**

**"Please, just come home Ink. Let us leave all this behind.**

**"You don't need these things, but I need you. I'll show you just how much you need me over these things, over everything else."**


	7. Penguins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Error speaks in bold.

**"I'm so tired, Ink. Tired of following you. Tired of killing all of these insignificant little miscreants you made. Tired of everything.**

**"…**

**"Have you been to the place called Antarctica?**

**"I know you've been here, that was a stupid question. You've been everywhere and I'm still trailing behind…**

**"It's beautiful here. So quiet. There's only one species here and they're not so bad. They don't bother me even if they are loud at times.**

**"I will catch up. I'm getting closer everyday. We will be together again. No matter how long it takes. I promise."**


	8. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Error speaks in bold.

**"You know, I kinda see why you're still here. How they've held your attention for so long. They are vastly different from each other and they're constantly changing to survive.**

**"I've been here. I killed everyone here. They're back, but they're different. They've changed.**

**"They're whispering about me. They remember me, what I've done. They fear me…**

**"For good reason as they learn once more.**

**"Will they come back? Are you why they came back the first time? What kind of game are you playing, Ink?**

**"I guess it doesn't matter either way since it's going to be over. After all, I will find you."**


	9. Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Error speaks in bold.

**"Star damn it all!**

**"I can't do this anymore. They're so loud. They're so-.. so durable, and it's frustrating.**

**"Why did you have to come here? Why did you think making this realm was a good idea? Do you not hurt? Does being apart not affect you as badly as it affects me?**

**"I can't think. You're making me lose my mind!**

**"They're getting louder. How are they more miserable? I'm helping!**

**"I need you.**

**"This realm should not exist. One day it won't. Things will go back to the way they were, the way it should have always been. "**


	10. Mutual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ink speaks in italics.  
> Dream speaks normally.

_ "Wow! You're so bright! What are you?" _

"Mmn.. huh?

"Oh! You mean- Well, I'm Dream. And you are?"

_ "Ink! I'm your new friend..  _ **_(̨ol҉d ͆fr͌ië͠n̈́͡d?̕)_ ** _ ..I found you trapped in this stone, but even that enchantment couldn't hide your presence from me. Are you who I'm looking for?" _

"You-You freed me from my stone prison?

"I don't think I'm the one you're looking for since we've never met…

"Wait! Do you know where my brother is?"

_ "Hmm… Nope!" _

"Oh.. well, maybe we can help each other, then? I'll help you find whoever you're looking for and you help me find my brother?"

_ "Deal!" _


	11. Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Error speaks in bold.

**"Do you remember your first Creation? No life, just stars. Thousands upon thousands of them. They're so beautiful, even from here. How could you have gotten bored of them?**

**"These people have no respect for you or your things. Hiding the stars from view, and for what? To see better in the dark? To live 'Longer' and 'Comfortably'? HA!**

**"You've let these weeds grow too much. They're affecting me. Are they affecting you?**

**"Such a pity. I.. I kinda like them.**

**"I hate them so much. They get louder by the day, by the kill. Should I stop? More just keep coming and I have a feeling that it's not from your doing. Not anymore.**

**"They HAVE to go."**


	12. Garden Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare speaks with the quotation marks in bold.  
> Killer speaks with everything underlined.

**"** Dear brother,

**"** Wherever could you have wandered off to? Don't you know that these are dangerous times?

**"** However, who am I to get in your way? Maybe you'll find a way to save our world that I cannot. Or maybe this time, I'll be the hero for once. I won't hold my breath for that.

**"** I am ahead of you though, in this new race of ours. Your new 'Friend' won't help you much, for I have new help too. **"**

*A presence enters the garden.*

" Sir, we've located the problem. "

**"** Good. Tell me everything. **"**


	13. Gaining Recruits pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Killer speaks with everything underlined.  
> Horror speaks with the quotation marks underlined.

" I remember dying. It wasn't pleasant. I was terrified.

" Something worse happened. I came back.. I came back all wrong. We all did.

" So I'm here to fix that with my new King; Nightmare.

" Don't you remember dying? Don't you remember being scared because you didn't know what was going on?

" You don't have to be scared anymore. Nightmare will help you. All you have to do is declare him your king and you'll never have to be scared again.

" Won't you take on a new name and join us? "

" We're so similar, huh? Except, I was 'Saved' before I even fully died. Everything's changed so drastically now that we're only half the Monsters we used to be.

" Call me Horror. "


	14. "Mercy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Error speaks in bold.

**"They're** **so tiny and.. squishy. I-Im killing these fragile, innocent creatures. Stars, Ink, how could I have gone through a genocide run? They're getting to me, just like they got to you…**

**"I'll stop.. for now. I won't stop trying to find you, of course. I will never stop, but I won't kill everything in my path anymore.**

**"Maybe you were on to something coming down here…**

**"I wish you had taken me with you. I wouldn't feel so lost.**

**"Do you hate me? Is that why you left? I don't know how I could miss it, but maybe I did…**

**"Stars, Ink. I'm sorry."**


End file.
